This is an investigation of the health care provided for and diseases of blacks in the post-Civil War South. There is, at present, no adequate or comprehensive study of the health problems of blacks during this crucial time when racial readjustments in many areas were occurring. Objectives of the proposed project are to a) describe and evaluate the forms and adequacy of health care delivery to blacks living in the Post-Civil War South, b) discuss the kinds of diseases and their epidemiological patterns as they related to blacks of that period, and c) demonstrate the changing social relationships between whites and blacks as illustrated by people's attitudes toward health and disease. Quantitative as well as qualitative approaches will be used, including comparative analyses of birth and death rates, and morbidity and mortality rates for specific diseases and conditions. Such subjects as the politics of health care, black and white medical practices, public health problems, insanity, experimentation, and hospital care will be considered. To study adequately and in depth the problems of black health after emancipation the principal investigator proposes to limit research to a representative southern state--Georgia.